Que tal um beijo, Saumensch?
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: E se Liesel tivesse tido a coragem de beijar seu vizinho com cabelos da cor de limão antes daquele dia fatídico?


_**N/A: **__Uma mudança no final do capítulo: "A coleção de ternos do anarquista" na pág 393 do livro: "A menina que roubava livros"._

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal um beijo, Saumensch?<strong>

Que tal um beijo, Saumensch?

Foi essa a frase que Liesel Meminger ouviu sair da boca de seu melhor amigo Rudy Steiner enquanto o via saindo do rio, com as águas na cintura, seus dentes estavam todos a mostra exibindo o sorriso de triunfo.

Um beijo.

Era simples na teoria, um tocar de lábios, a boca entreaberta deixando que as línguas de ambos se entrelacem numa dança apaixonada.

Não que Liesel estivesse apaixonada por seu vizinho, ela jamais admitiria isso. Paixão por aquele monte de ossos montado as pressas? Ela jamais se permitiria ou admitiria o sentimento de amor por ele.

Mas o ato heróico de pegar o livro nas águas ficou em sua mente nos meses que se seguiram.

Ela queria retribuir lhe dando algo inesquecível. Afinal a vida miserável dos dois estava indo de mal a pior e o Natal do ano de 1942 parecia cenário e época perfeita para Liesel lhe dar um presente memorável.

Mas Rudy não entendeu quando a garota apareceu na sua casa com as mãos vazias e lhe pediu com uma pergunta sem resposta a chave da loja dos Steiner's.

Ambos entraram no estabelecimento que estava todo escuro pela energia cortada. A escuridão foi a causadora da menina tropeçar esbarrando num dos manequins espalhados pelos cantos.

Depois de uma brincadeira com os braços de um dos manequins que Rudy fez com a amiga, seguido do garoto com os cabelos da cor de limão cair no chão e xingar em alto e bom som, ele resolveu o problema da escuridão trazendo uma lamparina acessa da igreja. Liesel escolheu um terno e entregou para Rudy vestir.

Imagens constrangedoras passaram pela mente dela quando viu a sombra do melhor amigo se vestir atrás de uma cortina.

Seu coração palpitava sem razão aparente.

Depois da amiga o examinar de cima a baixo saltou um: "Nada mal" que Rudy rebateu falando que estava bem melhor que "Nada mal":

- Os sapatos estragam você. E a sua cara.

Ela implicou. Não ia dar o braço a torcer, eles viviam brigando, e se apoiavam roubando livros ou comida naqueles tempos difíceis de guerra.

E então o garoto avançou para ela fingindo estar bravo. Por um milésimo de segundo a menina que roubava livros imaginou seus lábios se juntando, mas foi com um imenso alivio misturado com decepção que o viu tropeçar no manequim desonrado.

O garoto se pôs a rir e depois fechou os olhos os apertando com força. A menina agachou-se ao seu lado preocupada.

Beije-o, Liesel, beije-o.

Ordenou a si mesma.

Os lábios finos dele há centímetros de distancia.

- Você está bem, Rudy? Rudy?

Ele não abriu os olhos e ela se rendeu a vontade de selar seus lábios.

Tinha gosto de proibido por ele ser seu melhor amigo misturado com a ansiedade de acontecer desde que eles se conheceram.

Como todo primeiro beijo ela não conseguia muito bem pensar nos seus atos, afinal ele devia participar do momento também, mas Rudy aparentemente estava inconsciente.

Foi um simples tocar de lábios que pareceu durar pra sempre e acabou muito rápido quando a garota levantou o rosto e viu os olhos arregalados de Rudy a encarando.

Ela com certeza estava vermelha, mas a penumbra do lugar não permitiu ele enxergar isso.

- Eu disse que um dia você ia morrer de vontade de me beijar Liesel.

- _Saukerl!_ – ela lhe xingou começando a andar nervosa tentando sair da loja.

Certas coisas não mudam nunca, certas coisas permanecem.

- Sinto saudades dele – confessou Rudy aos sussurros parecia não querer brigar com sua gloriosa vizinha.

- _Frohe Weihnachten_ – ela respondeu parando de andar esperando o amigo a alcançar – Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal.

Liesel lhe havia dado o presente inesquecível afinal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ É minha primeira Fanfic fora do mundo de Harry Potter. A idéia dessa One surgiu enquanto relia uma de minhas partes preferidas do meu livro preferido.__  
><em>_Acho que o fato da Liesel e do Rudy não terem se beijado antes dele morrer é o que tornou o amor deles eterno.__  
><em>_Eu sei que ela é curta e sem graça, será que irei receber comentários?_

_Beijinhos._


End file.
